


Distractions

by Tigre5s



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, tmnt imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigre5s/pseuds/Tigre5s
Summary: Imagine Donnie is flustered that you’re in his lab studying while he works...





	Distractions

Focus Donnie. You have to get this done before the compounds degrade or you’ll have to start from the beginning. 

You sneeze and it’s the cutest sound he’s ever heard. 

Awe, she sneezed. She’s perfect. Look at how she rubs her nose. 

Wait, she sneezed. Is she cold? She can’t be cold I specifically checked and set the average temperature in the lab to make absolutely sure she wasn’t cold. She’s not shivering. That doesn’t mean she’s not cold though. Are those minor goosebumps on her upper arm!? Oh no, she is cold. She’s never going to want to work in my lab with me again.

I have to fix this before she becomes a perfect popsicle. How could I have let this happen?!

Okay think, Donnie. You’re a genius you should be able to solve a simple problem like making sure the girl of your dreams isn’t cold when she’s working in your lab. I can adjust the average temperature of the lab again but that would take at least 15 mins. What about a jacket? No, they’d all be too huge on her, which would obstruct her hands and that would limit her wpm. Then she’ll blame me for not finishing because my giant jacket slowed her down. Well then there’s only one other solution…

You were so deep in your work you didn’t notice the epic battle of wits occurring just across the table. The next thing you knew Donnie was wrapped around you and his warmth was so comfortable you sunk back against him with a light hum.

She sighed. She’s...she’s smiling. Smiles are a good sign. She wouldn’t smile if she wasn’t happy right? So she’ll stay and the chances of her returning should be good now too. 

Which is beneficial because I’m going to need help with restarting all those cultures.

“Donnie, do you think I could have a blanket?” you ask.

A BLANKET! WHY DIDN’T I THINK OF THAT?!

“Sure, Y/N. I’ll be right back.”


End file.
